Opposing Forces
by stormshower084
Summary: John is...a cynical douche. Karkat is the bane of his life. After years of torment from Karkat, John is convinced that life completely sucks. But Karkat has some secrets he hasn't told John that might just change his mind. If he'll actually listen to him.
1. Bus stop

Chapter one

A/n No I'm not dead! Just been working really hard in school so I haven't had time to write! I Apologize for being so lazy and…lazy. But I'm going to try to start updating my stories more often. So, hang in there!

August 31,

Today I had a really bad day, Karkat and his group of friends made fun of me all day today. I don't understand why they're so mean to me, I didn't do anything to them. I'm really starting to dislike them. Mom used to say that people that make other people sad, are only making them feel bad because they're sad.

I don't think he's sad though. I think him and his friends are just plain mean and angry. It makes me so angry because I don't understand, why is it only me? Why am I the only one they make fun of? It isn't right, it isn't fair!

I stared down at my diary entry that I wrote almost four years ago today. Cynical laughter escaped from between my lips as I continued to stare at the chicken scratch handwriting that marred the yellow page. I thought of how naïve I had been, I had been so innocent and stupid, oblivious to how the world actually worked. It wasn't until about three years ago that I finally grew up, learned that the world wasn't all unicorns and rainbows, that mom didn't actually make the monsters go away, that the good guy didn't always defeat the villain  
>That love conquered all…<p>

No! I wouldn't think about that now, I had more important things to do today. I carefully placed my old journal under my bed and grabbed my backpack. I looked back at my alarm clock which told me that I had about ten minutes until the bus came to pick me up for school. I ran into my kitchen and made myself a peanut butter sandwich that I put in a small, brown, paper bag, before I grabbed a chocolate pop tart and rushed out towards the bus stop.

The air was really fucking cold this morning. Its only September it shouldn't be like freezing out here. I hoisted my backpack further up my shoulder until it was seated comfortably and ran into the Plexiglas shelter. There was only one other person waiting there this morning. I could plainly tell it was a troll. His long horns making a giant U on his head and his Mohawk-instead of giving him an intimidating appearance- made him look kind of cute and innocent. His smooth, gray skin contrasted sharply with the sharp points of his pearly fangs and the mixtures of red, orange, and yellow of his horns. He looked like an all around upbeat and overly cheery person.

Taking note of that I chose to sit as far away in the bus stop from him as I possibly could.

He looked over at me, and I could tell that he was thinking about starting a conversation with me. I sent him the best glare I could muster, hoping he'd catch the hint and back off… it didn't work.

"Hey, what's going on? My name's Tavros, what's yours?" I stared at him, trying to find the will to tell him that I honestly didn't care what his name was. But when I saw his small smile and that he was a disabled kid, I took pity on him.

"John." I decided not to answer his first question, hoping he'd take the initiative and stop talking to me…He didn't.

"Cool. I don't think I've seen you around the school. What year are you?"

I sighed, resigning myself to taking part in the conversation. "I'll be a junior this year."

He smiled, he did that a lot. "That's probably why then. I'll be a freshman this year. Oooh, the first year of high school is so exciting…hey, do you have any advice for me?" he looked at me with large, doe like eyes that I couldn't say no to.

"Sure. Stay the hell out of the way; try not to be noticed by anybody because if they even think you looked at them, they will torment you for the rest of your life." Best damn advice ever.

He looked shocked for a minute, and then he smiled again. Why the hell is he smiling? I just probably crushed his dream of having a terrific high school experience and he was grinning like someone had given him a puppy. "Oh. I don't think I'll have that problem. Most of the teachers at my middle school looked out for me, and my boyfriend goes to this high school. He's a junior this year too…"

My mind started to wander off, tuning out all of his excessive chatter. I didn't want to make him feel bad so I threw in a couple of nods and the occasion "hmph". That was until one name in particular immediately caught my attention.

"What about Gamzee?" I stared intensely at him again. He looked kind of nervous for a minute, his hands folded into his lap and he looked at the ground for a few seconds before looking at me again.

"Gamzee is my boyfriend. He's really amazing. He's so nice and thoughtful; he even spends more time with me than with Karkat, and Karkat's his Moirail."

At the mention of Karkat's name, I growled in the back of my throat. His head snapped up and his eyes went wide. He looked so pitiful right then it almost calmed me down…almost.

"Don't mention that fucker's name to me ever again. _He_, and I are not very good friends if you know what I mean. And I don't know you're completely stupid so I think you do."

He nodded his head so quickly for a second I thought it would give him whiplash. But then we settled into an awkward silence. Great, now I feel bad for upsetting him. I sighed and turned to face him. "Look, I'm sorry about yelling at you, it's just… Karkat and I don't get along very well, and by that I mean I hate his guts and wished he'd crawl back on his hands and knees to whatever slime hole he came out of and rot in it for the rest of eternity."

He nodded at me in understanding, "It's okay, it's a bad subject for you. I'm really sorry for bringing it up. I won't do it again." And then he smiled that smile again and my rage died away again. I don't know what it was but for some reason I couldn't stay mad at him. He was to nice, to…uncorrupted to stay angry at.

"It's okay. As long as you don't do it again I think there's a small chance we can get along."

He smiled even bigger and for a moment I could have sworn his smile would have eaten his face if it could. "A small chance is all I need. We're going to be the best of friends I can already tell."

I gave a grunt in response and turned back to where the bus was turning the corner. My body visibly tensed as I saw what else was coming around the corner.

"Sup motherfuckers?" There was only one creature, troll or human that I knew that could be so lewd as to greet others that way.

"Gamzee!" I heard Tavros shout as he wheeled himself over to him. He caught my apathetic expression and gave a small frown at it, before engaging in a conversation with Gamzee about things I don't care about. I was less than excited about seeing Gamzee here. Because where there was Gamzee…

"Hello John, it's been a long time hasn't it? How have you been? Not that I really care."

There was Karkat.


	2. On the bus and bad news

A/N Yes! An update! I am not dead…just REALLY lazy. But ya'll know you love me. Before I go on, I would like to make something clear, I have not finished reading homestuck, I haven't even met any of the trolls yet, so please understand if I screw something up. Anyway, I would like to take this time to thank all of my lovely reviewers for leaving their opinions. I hope you will continue to do so and I look forward to any comments you…well, comment. So without further ado, here is chapter 2.

'Fuck' I thought to myself as I stared into the blood red eyes of the one person I couldn't stand. 'Why does he have to be here?

"What the hell are you doing here, Karkat?" I had to grind my teeth together to actually call him by his name instead of something much more colorful.

"Well fuckass, this is the bus to my school now so…" He continued on. I stopped listening to him after I realized what he said. He was going to _this_ school? Did he change schools or something? I hadn't seen him in almost three years and now he just _happens_ to transfer to my school? Ah fuck this wasn't going to end well.

"Are you even listening to me John?" Karkat asked, wow, he didn't look happy. Good.

"No, I'm not, I would say I was sorry but we both know I'd be lying if I did."

He flushed a bright red and the look in his eyes spoke volumes of emotion, mainly rage, hate, irritation, and something else that was so slight it was impossible for me to identify it.

I could tell he was about to say something, probably mean and bitter, as everything he ever said to me was, before a big yellow bus pulled up to the bus stop. Huh, why was the short bus here? I looked out to the side of it and saw the baby blue handy-cap sign on the door. Why would that be there…I looked over and saw Tavros being lifted up into the bus through the machine, wheelchair and all. Oh yeah, I wonder if this is the only bus that has that?

"Well John, are you getting on or not? I don't care either way, as a matter of fact; please stay right there until we leave. It would make my fuckass life a hell of a lot easier." Karkats smile was as smug as ever as he stood in the doorway of the bus.

'You know, technically were not on school grounds, you could punch him in the face right now and not have to face any repercussions for it what so ever. Unless you count Karkat and Gamzee pounding your face into the ground a consequence.'

No sooner had the thought crossed my mind than another one entered, 'you know, it's been three years since you last saw Karkat and Gamzee, they might have matured some in the three years you haven't seen them. Karkat might not be that bad anymore.'

Um, brain? I'm sorry but, JUST WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SMOKING AND WHERE CAN I BUY SOME? Are you not remembering the hell he and his friends put us through when we went to the same school? I sure do and it was not a pretty experience.

With an unnecessarily dramatic sigh, I shoved my bag onto my shoulder as far as it would go and stepped up the three steps to the bus and took a look around. Nothing at first really stood out to me, except for the fact that there were a few more trolls on the bus than usual. Let's see there was Vriska, sitting next to a female troll who had bright green eyes, and a hairstyle that looked like she should be in a vampire movie. There was a girl with some sort of blue helmet type thing on her head sitting next to a girl who was wearing a pair of unnecessary bright red sunglasses. There was Sollux who was sitting next to Feferi, and probably whispering things I would rather not know into her ear fins. There was Aradia sitting next to Equius. And then there was Eridan, who I constantly sat beside for two reasons. One, it pissed him off, which always put me in a good mood, and two because he didn't talk to me.

I sat down beside him and glanced over at him, he was too busy glaring at Sollux and Feferi to notice me, oh well, as long as Karkat and Gamzee didn't sit near us, and all of the seats were full so they couldn't. Whoopee. They chose to sit at the front of the bus and leave the rest of us alone. Karkat sat by my friend Rose and Gamzee sat next to him across the aisle by a person whose name I didn't know. They should leave me alone today. I just have to follow the advice I gave Tavros. Just stay out of their way.

"So john, wwhats up?" Oh my gosh, Eridan is speaking to me, that's a big surprise. Usually he just ignores me or yells at me, most of the time yelling at me to "shut the fuck up you stupid land dwweller." And I would grin and tell him he knew he loved me, to which he would get all huffy and stare at Feferi for inappropriate amounts of time. Seriously, I think he should just ask her to have sex with him and be done with it. It would sure make things a lot easier on both of them. I told him this one day and he freaked out on me, going on and on about how stupid I was and how I nevver made any sense. It was really pathetic actually.

I turned to face him "Well Karkat and Gamzee are going to this school now, and as you can see I'm just dancing on rainbows about it." I deliberately put a grin that was obviously too cheery on my face and gave him a sarcastic 'thumps up' with my right hand.

Eridan looked to the front of the bus, "Oh yeah, they're trying to integrate more trolls into human environments so they can learn to be less scared of us or some other shit like that. Its really stupid if you ask me." I nodded my agreement and turned to look at Karkat and saw him yelling at a red haired boy and a brunette girl to "Stop touching my horns you stupid fucking fuckasses." No, keep touching his horns! It makes him uncomfortable, keep doing it to him! Man that sounded really perverted.

"But they're so small! I thought trolls had a lot bigger horns than that." The Girl exclaimed. The boy next to her, probably her boyfriend, nodded his agreement.

"Well they don't always have big ass horns so stop it and leave me the fuck alone!" Karkat growled at them and turned around in his seat so he was facing the front.

"Calm down motherfucker, they're just a little curious that's all. Humans are like that from what Tavbro has told me. So anyway, what's your schedule like, maybe we have some classes together."

I stopped paying attention to him as he started listing off his classes, until I heard the redheaded boy yell out so the whole bus could hear, "Hey, you're in my home room!" Karkat slapped his right hand to his fore head and yelled out "Fuck my life!"

Ha ha ha, that's what you get for being such an asshole all the time. Revenge truly is a dish best served cold…wait a minute! I looked back at the read haired kid. Isn't he in _my_ homeroom?

…Fuck.


	3. Moiraili What now?

Authors note PLEASE READ! I have not actually yet read homestuck. I know its shocking. Most of my information has come from my hipster friends who have read it. So this fiction will contain characters that don't act like they should. Also, damn I forgot to do the disclaimers for the story. Okay, I do not own homestuck, no matter how epic it would be if I did. All copyright laws and production rights belong to its creator whose name I don't know how to spell, nevertheless I do not own homestuck.  
>_<p>

I sat in the middle of my sixth period class, whose name had gone from government and economics, to human government and economics. Can you guess why? Because of the fucker behind me, whose name I will not say because if I don't say his name then he isn't really there.

However, that troll behind me, was really starting to piss me off. All throughout the period, he had done absolutely nothing! He hadn't yelled at me, called me a fuckass nooksucker like he always used to, he hasn't even glared at me yet; all he's done is sit in his seat and stare at me. It was kind of creeping me out honestly. Because he didn't say anything. He would just stare at me with those piercing red eyes that scared the living shit out of me. I wish Tavros had this period with me, or maybe Jade. Probably Tavros though, I mean he uh... seems like the type of person to do his work and leave others alone.

Don't get the wrong idea, I do not like Tavros, in any kind of way, no matter how sweet or stupidly naive he is. It just wouldn't work out. He reminded me too much of what my ex-boyfriend, Dave Strider, used to be like. With his goofy smile and carefree attitude.

No, I wouldn't think about that mainstream nerd right now, I have bigger things to worry about. Like how I could make sure me and the troll behind me, never see each other again.

"John and Karkat, you two together."

I looked up, no! Why did you have to say his name? I actually had managed to convince myself there was a chance he wasn't really here. Stupid teacher. Wait, What did she say?

I leaned over to my friend rose, "What are we together on?" Please not a project, please not a project, please not a project!

"The project that's going to be happening over the entire semester." No! Damn you Murphy! And your stupid and entirely true law!

I turned around in my seat and looked at Karkat, whose eyes were shining with humor at something I didn't know about.

"okay look, I don't want to have to see you at all during this project, so you do your part, I will do my part, and we'll all get along somewhat well. If you stay out of my way and I stay out of yours."

After I had finished my little rant, Karkat was laughing quietly in his seat.

"What the hell's so funny?" I was a little miffed that he would sit there and laugh at me.

He shook his head and smiled. "This is a roommate project, for the next two months and one week, me and you," He gestured to the two of us with his hands, "will be living together under the same roof, eating the same food, mine, because yours is disgusting. And essentially doing everything else together, while keeping it logged under the journals she is passing out now." After he said this he muffled his laughter by burying his head in his arms.

I was pretty sure my face must of looked like a mixture of shock and horror, I had to LIVE with this asshole? Why Gods, why do you hate me? What the fuck did I ever do to you?

And sure enough a small red notebook was on my desk when I turned around and looked at it. It wasn't anything too special, just a small spiral notebook.

The bell sounded, signaling the end of sixth period. I grabbed my things and threw them into my backpack as fast as I could and almost ran out of the room. I only had my assistant period left and that pretty much involved no effort so I was pretty much done with school. I ran all the way to the guidance office and sat down at one of the tables they had there. The only other person there was Eridan. I was pretty sure he had art last period, which was across the hall.

I threw my crap down in the chair beside him and sat down on the opposite side.

"What's up bro? I've been having the worst day freaking ever, Karkat is in like, five of my classes, can you believe that?"

He sighed, "Yes I can believve it, after all Kar did ask specifically to be placed in most of your classes, and for some ungodly reason you humans actually obeyed a low blood such as him."

What? You've got to be kidding me, why would that ass hole ask to be in my classes. I fucking hate him. I knew why his request was granted, but still this sucked ass!

Technically not a low blood anymore since they're on earth. Karkat and some of the others, but mainly Karkat, got special treatment, because of his similar blood color to us humans, he was considered to be more human than the rest of the other trolls and was put in charge of them basically to make sure nothing too out of hand occurred.

It was really fucking retarded. I was about to vent some more of my anger to Eridan, when my second most hated person in the school walked in.  
>His name was Dave strider, and to half of the people in school, he was the epitome of cool. But to me, and the other have of the student body, thought he was a tosser.<p>

he wore those stupid sunglasses that made him look like a bug to school every day along with the same exact red shirt with a record on it. I mean, yeah, I pretty much wore the same thing to school every day too, but at least my shirt was various shades of blue.

He looked at me for all of three seconds, before turning around and walking out of the office.

As soon as I was sure he wouldn't hear me, I yelled at him. "Yeah you better walk away you douche bag! I don't need you anymore, I've got amazing friends now like, uh…I looked around me. Eridan, "yeah I don't need you anymore as long as I have people like Eridan around."

I sat back down in my chair and started furiously working on the math assignment I had for homework. About five minutes passed in silence when I heard Eridan speak up.

"Wwere friends? You wwould actually consider being in the diamond quadrant wwith me? Evven though all I'vve evver done is yell at you for being a land dwweller and annoying me?

What the fuck? Diamond quadrant what the hell was that? I was about to tell him he could go fuck himself but when I saw his utterly hopeful face for some reason I just couldn't crush him like that.

"Of course, why else would we sit together on the bus all the time? Its what friends do."

The best way to describe his face would probably be like a little kid who had just gotten a puppy for Christmas. He reached behind him and pulled out a sheet of paper that had been extremely well decorated along its edges. From what I could tell it was just an ordinary sheet of paper that was divided by lines into four categories.

The first category had a red heart in the center of it. Then to the right of that there was a red Diamond, Below that there was a black Club, and lastly to the right of that there was a black spade. To the left of all the symbols though there was another one that looked like two crooked lines on top of each other.

He pulled out a purple pen and began drawing another symbol in the part with the diamond in it. He drew the symbol on the opposite side of the other symbol. After he was done coloring it he looked so happy he looked like he would jump out of his seat and cry at any stood up and almost ran over to me, he then wrapped me in a giant, suffocating hug.

"Oh thank you John, thank you so fucking much! I knoww wwhere going to be the best Moirails evver!"

I was getting ready to ask him why he was being all weird and what the hell a Moirail was, but the shattering of glass from behind us stopped me.

Karkat was in the doorway of the office and the hall pass that was in his hand was now strewn all over the floor.

"What did he just say?" He growled in a low voice. Uh oh, this is not looking good.

Authors note: Dear tab key, why you no work?


	4. The office

Authors note! First of all, I would like to apologize for the crappy formatting of my previous chapter, and  
>probably the formatting of this one. My computer is being retarded and I can't seem to fix the issues. I'm sorry.<p>

Second, I finally made it to the trolls part in homestuck can I get an alleluia? The trolls look so aderpable!

Third, thank you to all my reviewers! (I probably should have thanked you guys second but oh well) I love you guys and girls and hope you review again!

Finally, on to the stuff you readers actually care about. (btw, I'm going to use Sollux's typing quirk for the way he talks, it easier for me to type and easier for you to read.)

Karkat looked pissed. Actually, no that's an understatement. Karkat looked absolutely livid! I actually took a step back in fear out of him killing something.

"Wwhat do you wwant Kar? Jealous o' our relationship are wwe? Wwell you shouldn't be, I'm only closer to John than you could evver hope to being. It's not that bad, oh wwait, it is!" Eridan burst out laughing after he said this, man that was cold, it made me like him even more. Wait, what relationship did I have with Eridan? Could it be that M word he mentioned earlier? They really should make a dictionary with all the weird words they use.

"Shut the fuck up you fuckass nooksucking hipster wanna-be! He obviously doesn't understand what a Moirail is because if he did he would never agree to being yours you genocidal freak that nobody loves or hates or feels any emotion for whatsoever!

Wow, that was harsh; he shouldn't talk to Eridan like that, it made me dislike him even more. Poor Eridan, yes he was a douche bag sometimes, and he did talk about killing people he didn't like a lot, and he had the glasses and scarf of a poser hipster. But that was no reason to make fun of him for it!

"Hey you can't talk to Eri-" I was going to yell at him but before I could even start my rave he yelled at me.

"Oh yes the hell I can talk to him like that! Everyone does your just to naïve and stupid to see them! How could I end up with someone as idiotic and childish as you for a kisme-" he looked like he was about to continue raving but clamped a hand over his mouth as soon as he saw Eridan's eyes widen.

"Wwhat noww Kar? Finish wwhat you wwere about to say, don't stop on our account. Right John?" He didn't look at me when he asked it though so I took it as a rhetorical question.

Karkat looked even more livid than before, which I didn't even think was possible. But apparently it was.

"Shut up you fucking fucker! At least I know what it feels like to have more than one quadrant filled at a time!" He was starting to scare me now.

"Wwell? Seriously wwhat wwere you going to say?" Eridan tipped his head to the side in a mock listening gesture.

"You fuckass, why don't you just-" I stopped paying attention to what he was saying, knowing that everything he was going to say after that was going to be nothing but insults. Why won't he answer Eridan's question? What was he going to say and what significance does it have to Eridan? This needs some investigating.

"And that's why Feferi freaking dumped your useless ass!" Karkat finished, running out of breath.

Eridan, apparently having grown bored of Karkat's yelling, fixed him with an intense stare that scared the living shit out of me; holy crap is he going to kill him? Oh please don't, I don't have my camera with me!

"Wwhat wwas that Karkat, I didn't hear you the first time, wwould you mind running that by me again?" Ooh, he used Karkat's full name. He's in trouble…

"No he doe2n't because what he 2aiid wa2 ab2olutely true you lo2er. Ii cant beliieve 2omeone liike you wa2 actually mate2priite2 wiith Feferii. You're a fuckiing freak." Sollux walked through the door's to the office and was currently leaning against one of the counselor's desks. Hey, two against one, that's not fair. Looks like I'll have to get involved.

"Oh? And I suppose the kid with two different colored eyes isn't classified as a freak? Not only that but you can't even fight with your hands, your pathetic as well." That was sure to wipe the theoretical smirk off his face.

Sollux turned his slowly to look at me, his eyes shone with anger from behind his glasses, but it didn't phase me, Karkat's glare didn't even affect me and it was far scarier than anything Sollux could ever muster.

"I wa2nt talkiing to you. Thii2 ii2 between me and Eriidan."

At that moment I thought of something, something to mentally bitch slap Sollux and get away from Karkat's wrath.

I walked over to where sollux was standing and leaned my head on his shoulder, I spoke in a voice just barely a whisper.

"At least Eridan was Feferi's matesprite at one time, that's more than you can say." I shoved my way past him intentionally bumping my shoulder against his as hard as I could, and walked out of the office right as the final bell rang, signaling the end of school. Awesome, at least I finally get a break from Karkat and…wait. I forgot Karkat rides my bus now! Fuck my life.

I trudged down the hallway to my locker that had been decorated with ribbons and multicolored pieces of paper signaling my band awards and orchestral achievements.

Jade was waiting at my locker, her yellow dress with a moon on it contrasting with the chipping black paint.

"Hey John! How are you doing with the whole Karkat thing? He hasn't been mean to you has he? If he has just tell me and I'll beat him up for you!" She gave the air a punch to prove her point but it just reminded me why she doesn't fight much. Wait a minute,

"How did you know Karkat was coming to the school now?" Why is it that everyone seemed to already know this?

"Well, it was on the local news. And the announcements Monday said…" She trailed off all of a sudden.

"What did the announcements say?" I looked over to where Jade was standing a couple minutes before only to find her passed out on the floor.

Great, just my luck. I picked her up off the floor and carried her to the parking lot where the busses were parked every day. Looks like she's coming home with me today. I carried her on the bus ignoring the shocked looks of the bus driver and the other few students already there.

"It's okay, she's my sister." I walked by several bus seats until I came to an empty one. I placed Jade in the seat first and slid in beside her. I sighed. I was really eager to get home. Rose, Jade and I were recently recruited to be beta testers for a new extreme role-playing game. It opened up at four o'clock. It was apparently 'the most anticipated game of the year' but I wasn't that interested in it. It was more of Jade's thing but she wanted me and Rose to get into it, so we did.

"Hey John!" Tavros was lifted into the seat opposite of us.

"What's going on where am I?" Jade came to right after Tavros became situated in the seat next to ours.

"Okay, Tavros, hello. Jade, you're on the bus, were getting ready to leave to go to my house, I'm sure dad can take you home from there or your granddad can come get you."

Jade groaned. "Granddad's just going to fuss at me all day for not taking a gun to school. It gets so old you know?"Yeah, wait what?

"Your granddad wants you to take a gun to school? But that's illegal!" And ridiculous.

"I know! But apparently he wants me to be protected everywhere I go. And apparently that means taking a gun no matter the circumstances."

"Jade…your granddad's insane, you know that right?" He might need therapy.

"Uh duh. Thanks captain obvious." She rolled her eyes and leaned her head against the window and proceeded to fall asleep again. Man that seemed so easy for her. Why couldn't I be narcoleptic?

It was then Karkat and Sollux got on the bus, fury evident in both of their eyes as they sat together in the seat behind mine and Jades.

Oh yes, it would be very nice to be narcoleptic.


	5. Events at home

Authors note: *Clears throat* hmhmm… I suck, I know this. This is actually my regular update schedule so im sorry for leading you guys on thinking I updated like every week or something. I know you don't want any excuses…which is good because I don't have any. So without further adieu here is the chapter you've all been waiting for. (Those of you that are still reading this)

John's POV

Let me go out on a limb and say the words that we all know are entirely true. Hipsters are weird, and creepy. Especially if they're trolls with square-shaped glasses and retarded looking scarves that serve absolutely no fucking purpose because it's the middle of summer!

Anyway…Eridan actually followed me home from the bus stop, like two feet away and everything…stalker. If that wasn't bad he wouldn't shut up the entire time I was walking home. He kept asking me all these questions that quite honestly, we a little awkward to answer. He asked me what my life was like before I met the trolls, what my hobbies were, and oh so subtlety asked if I had any romantic affiliations with any male friends…I of course freaked out over this, nobody at my school knew I had dated Dave before, he made me promise not to tell anyone we were going out so he wouldn't get beat up. That's one of the reasons we broke up. He was so insecure.

"What do you mean _male_ friends? Why have you assumed I'm gay?" I honestly had to know. It had to be my hair.

"wwhat are you talkin about? Wwhat is this gay thin you speak of? Is it a disease of some kind? Even so I'vve nevver heard o' a troll catchin gay, so I think im safe."

Eh…huh? "What do you mean? You accuse me of being gay and then you act like you don't know what that is? Well Mr. Confused being gay means that a member of a certain gender likes people of the same gender. So its like if a boy has romantic feelings towards another boy or if a girl has romantic feelings towards another girl."

"You actually have wwords for that? On alternia we nevver really defined our interests like that. We havve special quadrants for certain people to fill."

Wait a minute, didn't he say earlier that I was in one of these quadrants? Oh fuck, please tell me I didn't just agree to be some perverted hipsters bitch!

"So uh… where do I fit in, you know, in your whole quadrant system?" Please god don't say lover!

"You're my Moirail silly!" Eridan laughed as if I were stupid. Which I don't really understand what the hell he just said so I'm pretty sure by his standards I am.

"Okay, what does that mean exactly?" He looked over at me and rolled his eyes.

"It means, that you're my best friend noww. Wwe need to learn everythin about each other which is wwhy im followin you to your hivve." Oh… at least im not going to be defiled…yet. What the hell is a hive? Does that mean home in Alternian? And where the hell did he get his accent anyway? It actually sounds pretty funny.

It was about four o'clock when we made it to my to the front yard of my house. It toward over the several trees around it thanks to the improvements Rose and Jade made to it. My lizard Casey was sunbathing on the roof when she noticed I was home. She immediately hopped down and started blowing my favorite colored bubbles while running over to me. She stopped however when she saw Eridan standing next to me.

"It's alright Casey. Eridan here isn't going to hurt you, isn't that right Eridan?" I gave him one of the best glares I could, hoping he would get the message.

"Ugh… sure, I guess." Meh, close enough.

After a couple more seconds of looking between me and Eridan several times she hopped into my arms and buried her face into my neck.

"Come on," I said as I walked through the front door of my house. "I bet you're hungry just sitting here all day doing nothing. Lets get you some food. Coming Eridan?" I asked him when he didn't move for a few moments.

"Um… yeah givve me a moment. I havve to go do something." And with that he took off in the other direction.

After staring at him running away from my house I turned back into the doorway. "Well then casey, it looks like more food for us."

Eridan's POV

I was angry, no, angry was to mild a term. I was pissed. Why the fuck was he here? Probably trying to fuck up mine an Johns relationship.

"Karkat you bastard wwhat the fuck are you doin here, no wwait, don't answer that, I already knoww wwhy youre here. wwhat I don't understand is wwhy you wwant to mess up mine and Johns relationship?"

"You Nooksucking Fuckass, you know damn well he's mine! I claimed him when I first set eyes on him and everyone of you assholes knows it!" He looked as pissed as I felt. I might actually be a little bit afraid of the glare he was giving me if I wasn't so pissed myself.

"Oh and I suppose that means none of us other trolls can interact wwith him? I don't think so!" The nerve of the Land dwelling low blood. How moronic can one troll be, what does he expect him to be able to fill up all of John's quadrants at once? Hah, I'd like to see him be half the Moirail I am to John.

Then maybe, just maybe, we will get farther scarlet then me and Feferi ever did.

"Of course that's what I fucking expect! What part of claimed do you not seem to get through your stupid think-pan?"

And I thought I was arrogant. Well, maybe I'll just have to teach this low-blood how to show his superiors.

But before I could do or even say anything he charged at me. Thinking fast I spun on my heel to the left side and threw out my right arm, catching him in his throat and sending him to the ground coughing. I drew back my foot to kick him while he was on the ground but before I could he threw out his leg and kicked my feet out from under me. I landed in a heaping mess while Karkat rolled on top of me and started punching randomly at my face. I had almost thrown him completely off of me but then something stopped me.

"What the hell is going on here?" A voice from the trees screamed in outrage.

I turned to see john staring at the two of us just in time for him to see Karkat sink his claws directly into my stomach.


	6. Hospital

Author's Note: Yes, this is another update. I had hoped I would have gotten some more reviews before the month was out and I would have updated on the first of February, but I'm feeling generous. So here's the long awaited next chapter!  
>_<p>

John's POV

Oh my god what the hell just happened? I go inside to get some lunch for me and my new best friend and Karkat thinks that entitles him into stabbing him?

Oh Hell No! I was so angry I was seeing red. But even having said that I surprised the hell out of everyone, myself included, when I ran forward and bitch slapped Karkat. It didn't actually do much, seeing as the trolls were a much stronger species than us humans were, but it made me feel a hell of a lot better.

"What the FUCK do you think your doing? Get the hell off of him this instant!" I have no idea why I was yelling, I mean I didn't really like Eridan all that much, he was really just a means to piss Karkat off, but I kind of, maybe, felt a little bad for him. I mean, nobody really liked him other than Feferi and they pretty much stopped talking to each other for some reason, maybe she broke up with him. That would suck.

"First of all you fuckass…" Karkat started, looking pissed off…which I guess is normal for him actually. He usually always looked pissed off, but that wouldn't be the phrase I would use to describe him, he was always…moody? No, that wasn't it, hm…Crabby! That was it! Karkat was always crabby!

"…So you see I was actually doing your useless ass a favor by stabbing him. You should be on your knees thanking me for saving you from such a horrifying experience." Karkat finished breathlessly, wow, had he been talking the whole time. Ah damn, now he's going to be even more crabby when he realizes I wasn't paying any attention to what he was saying and oh wow, Eridan really did have a lot of blood, it just keeps flowing, and flowing, and flowing…no! Damn what the hell am I thinking? I have to call the hospital and see if they know anything about how to repair a trolls intestines, then I have to get Jade over here and shoot Karkat! Preferably with her grandfathers biggest gun.

"Well? Aren't you going to thank me?" Karkat was staring at me with a bit more calmer of an expression on his face, though only a bit.

"Uh…" "Oh I get it, you must be in shock by my incredible generosity and awesomeness, it's okay, I would be shocked to if some brave hero had saved my stupid ass from making one of the biggest mistakes of my life. Take all the time you need."

Wow, how arrogant can one troll be? I mean, I knew he was pretty self centered when we talked over Pesterchum, but I kind of always thought he was just kidding himself. It seemed he actually thought of himself as highly as he said he did. I guess it was really easy to misinterpret the feelings behind some of the messages of online text.

I could tell Karkat wasn't going to go away anytime soon unless I fed some of his incredibly giant ego.

"Oh yes Karkat, I can't believe I was so foolish as to actually thinking I could trust someone like him. I feel like such an idiot. And might I just say you are one of the coolest people I have ever met and it was foolish of me to think anything else of you." I felt like I was an actor reading from a script. An incredibly bad one at that, but if Karkats smug look of superiority and Eridan's face of betrayal were anything to go by I guess I did pretty well.

"Well as long as you see the error of your ways and agree never to do something as idiotic again I suppose there might just be hope for us yet.

Um…us? What us? We are nothing you giant ignoramus. I hate your guts and hope after were done talking you'll just crawl up into whatever orifice you came from and die. I will then proceed to laugh at your funeral and tell everybody who even bothers to show up what a fuckass you were.

"Yes Karkat, I will try to be less of an imbecile in the future. Now, would you be so kind as to leave me with my ex-moirail so I can yell at him for being so stupid and lying to me about everything?"

"Of course, of course. See you at school tomorrow." And just like that he got up from on top of Eridan and walked off in a random direction.

I managed to hold my composure until I was almost positive he couldn't hear me. Then I proceeded to freak the hell out.

"OH MY GOD! Eridan what the hell was that about! Are you OK? Right stupid question of course your not ok you just got stabbed! Um, I don't know what to do I'm not a doctor and please don't die on me!" He was looking really pale. Like a very sickly looking color that made him look like he was dying, which I sort of guessed he was.

"John? Wwhat are you doin here still? I though you didn't wwant to be my moirail anymore and wwere going to spend more time wwith Kar from noww on."

"What are you nuts? I hate his guts why on earth would I want to spend anymore time with him than I absolutely have to?" He couldn't honestly believe any of the crap I had just told Karkat could he?

"Because that's wwhat you told Kar." Oh wow, was I really just that good?

"Eridan, I. Was. Lying." I accented every word just to make sure my point got across.

"Wwhat? Really? Its okay John, you don't havve to lie to make me feel better. I'vve had this happen many times before and this probably wwont be the last time-"

"Eridan, shut up." I cut him off before he could make a bigger fool of himself. "I hate Karkat, and your cool. So I want to hang out with you, and not him. Once again, I like you, I hate him. Your cool, he's not. So now that that's cleared away, shut up so I can dial the number for the hospital so they can save your life."

PAGE BREAK

We arrived at the hospital after it seemingly took forever for the ambulance to make it to the woods by my house. They loaded Eridan into the back, attached some various machines to his face and body, asked me if I wanted to come along, (to which I responded with a hell yes) and were on our way.

When we arrived at the hospital they unloaded him and immediately took him into one of the surgical rooms. I attempted to follow them at first, but then realized I couldn't and went to sit in the waiting rooms, where I was approached by one of the ambulance drivers.

After answering his endless torrent of questions, he gave me a name and escorted me to one of the rooms in a different branch of the hospital sputtering on about how I needed to 'have my mental stability checked for trauma' or some other shit like that.

We eventually stopped at some fancy decorated office with the name 'Ms. Snow' written on the door in fancy letters.

The ambulance driver yelled from the other side of the door. "Hey Snowman, we have another case for you!" and with that, he proceeded to leave me standing there while he walked off.

"Come in please." A soft, melodious voice called from the other side. Well, at least she SOUNDED nice.

I turned the handle and walked in to her office, and was taken back at the sophisticated, but somewhat gothic decorations. There were posters of several kinds of blackbirds hanging on one of the walls taking up most of its space while all the other walls were painted a deep purple. Her desk was large, and very exotic looking with golden metal around the edges and winding down its legs. A small bookcase was against the wall with the window on it that was located right next to one of those ridiculously long chairs they make patients lay down on in all the movies.

Ms. Snow however, was not very professional looking, with blue jeans and tennis shoes on, she looked more like a regular person than a psychiatrist. But when I glanced at her shirt and saw a picture of Nic Cage and the words 'Con-Air' written under it she won over my favor.

"Im sorry for my appearance, I wasn't expecting any cases today, just some boring paper-work."

Um, okay, I wasn't sure how to respond to that. But luckily she saved us from further awkwardness by pulling out a pen and notepad and with a smile said "Let's begin shall we?"

After that she launched into interrogating me about what I was doing here and if I actually though I needed any counseling. I responded as nicely as any person could in my position by telling her the things I thought were relevant and excluding the things that made me sound like a bad person, so namely everything having to do with Karkat.

I spent about thirty minutes answering all of her questions while watching her write things down occasionally. When she had asked her final question and I had answered it, she pulled out a little white pad and started scribbling things down on it.

"Now, John, is there anyone I can call about what has happened here today? I don't want you being alone for any elongated period of time due to the events that have occurred. Do you know anyone you can stay with when your dad is at work?"

Um, why do I have a feeling this isn't going to end well for me? "Yeah, I could stay at Rose's or Jade's house. May I ask why though?"

"Go to the pharmacy downstairs and get this prescription filled out, the nice lady at the counter will take care of everything." She said handing me the small white paper with a couple of scribbled words on it.

"Uh, can I ask what this is all about at least? Is my mental health really that bad?" I didn't feel traumatized. A bit angry, a bit upset, and maybe a smidgeon hungry, but traumatized? No.

She sighed. That was never a good sign… "John, I'm afraid there is no easy way to tell you this. But I would like to see you more often if that's alright with you."

"Why? What do you mean? I'm not going to die am I?" Oh gosh I probably have some terrible disease from Eridan's…wait a minute. She wasn't that kind of doctor, so then what could this be? I looked down at the paper she had given me with only one real word on it.

_Lithium, 20 mgs_

Lithium, wasn't that on the periodic table of elements? What the hell kind of cure was that?

"Ms. Snow? What exactly is wrong with me?"

She rubbed her eyes with her right hand. "John, I'm afraid you have bipolar disorder."

Oh yes, that makes perfect sense, wait I have WHAT?

PAGE BREAK

I'm so sorry people, but its 11:08 PM, I'm tired, and it's a school day tomorrow. So I hope this longer update tides you all over until my next update, please review and all that jazz and I hope to see you soon!


	7. Enter Dave

I sat in my room that was covered in shitty Nicolas cage posters and scattered random objects that you couldn't step anywhere without touching. I was currently resting on my bed twirling the bottle of pills in my hand that I had been given to help treat my newly discovered behavioral disorder.

How could this have happened, and more importantly, to all the people in the world, why did it have to happen to me? Did fate just hate me that much? Or maybe I did something in a past life that I was now paying for in this one. I stared up at one of my posters and sighed, just wishing that real life worked out like it did in the movies. If it had, I would have never met Karkat, and I wouldn't have had to put up with his emotionally scarring crap for three of the most important years of my life, and I would have grown up like any other person and lived the rest of my life with my husband slash domestic partner or whatever the hell the government called it.

Instead, I was a scarred and emotionally troubled adolescent with a severe medical disorder and a psychotic bully whose entire mission in life seemed to be ruining mine.

I thought about what had occurred in the hospital today, it seemed so long ago, almost like a dream, or more accurately a nightmare. It just seemed so…wrong, it didn't make any sense to me. Why now, of all the times this could have happened why did it have to be now? It wasn't fair!

~Flashback~

She said what now? No, it couldn't be possible, she couldn't be serious, I come in here with my best friend when he got stabbed in the chest by some psychotic, egotistical, assholish alien and suddenly I have a diagnosis of a severe personality disorder that I've actually had for god knows how long and will and can never go away and has been affecting me ever since I got it. You know how the hell does a person even get bipolar disorder anyway, is it contracted like a virus, or is it caused like that post traumatic disease thingy? Oh my gosh it was Karkat that gave me this wasn't it? I was going to kill his sorry stupid ass!

I felt something running down my cheeks and realized I was crying, this realization only made me cry harder. Here I was, in an office with a woman I had known for only about twenty minutes and here I was having an emotional breakdown in front of her. My only consolation was that she was a psychiatrist and had more than likely seen hundreds of people cry over things like this.

I had no idea how long I sat there crying, it probably wasn't that long. All this time Ms. Snow just sat there and watched me bawl in front of her like some pathetic child. Which I was I guess. I stopped crying but we didn't start talking again. We sat there for the rest of the time coming to terms with what just happened. It wasn't that long until the ambulance worker who had brought me there came in to get me, saying that my dad was here to pick me up.

"Okay then, John I would like for you to visit me once a week so that we may discuss the events of your school day and how you are coping with this new information. Do you think we can do that?"

I grunted in acknowledgment and followed the EMT to where my dad had been sitting in the waiting room.

"I'm afraid your friend is still in surgery, I'll call you though with what happens though if you want." I gave him my houses phone number and pretty much ordered him to call me as soon as word got out of what happened.

I walked over to dad and he checked me out of the hospital at the registration desk. Not a word was spoken as we drove home, but I was used to that, dad didn't like to talk very much, and that was fine with me. Jade usually talked enough to make up for five dads so it was all good. When we got home I went up stairs to my room and slammed the door shut.

~End Flashback~

"Hey bro, you okay?" Of course he would be the one to show up, Dave always did have a sixth sense for knowing when something was wrong. Just as he always seemed to know when I was lying to him, not that I lied to him often, _because_ he always knew I was lying so it was pointless to do so.

I didn't tell him to fuck off like I normally would have. Maybe this whole thing was affecting me more than I thought. I simply shook my head and turned away from him so I was staring out of my window.

"Come on, what happened this time; am I right in assuming it has something to do with Karkat?" Of course he was, he knew Karkat was the only one that could get me this upset, even he didn't affect me this much when we broke up.

"Yeah." I stated simply, no use lying or ignoring him, I could tell he wasn't about to leave anytime soon.

He sighed. "What did he do now? Did he make fun of your obsession with Nic Cage again?" Of course he would think that, it was usually the only thing that could make me this upset.

"No." I hoped that giving him simple, one word answers he would leave me to my wallowing. No such luck.

"I'm not going to leave until you tell me what happened, so start spilling, Egderp." Though I would never tell him this it was so nice to hear that nickname again.

I sighed, why was he so stubborn? It was so…bothersome.

"Karkat and Eridan got into a fight. It ended really badly, Karkat tried to, I think he tried to kill him Dave." I refused to turn around and look Dave in the eyes, not that I really would look him in the eyes, he had those stupid sunglasses on.

"Woah, that's really harsh, but I could totally see it happening. Though, why are you so upset by it? I got the impression that you didn't really like Eridan all that much."

That was a good question, why was I so upset by it? I only became Eridan's moirail to piss Karkat off.

"I don't know." Please fuck off please fuck off PLEASE fuck off!

"That's okay, I think I do, but I don't think you're ready to hear it just yet, in fact, I think it's something you need to figure out yourself. Don't worry, I know you'll understand one day, maybe sooner than you think."

Oh come on, don't get all philosophical on me now Dave. I just found out I have some crazy disease that could probably make me go psycho and start kicking puppies or something else like that. Not that I had told anyone about what the doctor said, I didn't plan on telling _anyone_, especially him. I don't think I could bear with the consequences if I did.

"All I can say dude, is that whatever went down will work itself out. You'll just have to wait and see. But no matter what, I'm here for you man." And with that he stood up, flashed me that small smile of his that I had fallen in love with, and left.

All in all, I guess Dave might not be as bad as I thought he was.

Please let me know how I did, I have edited this a little bit to make it better I think but what really matters is what you think. So please review!


	8. Of Stoners and Striders

Authors note: People, why you no review! You people need to review so I know what a good or crappy job im doing! So, I want some reviews darn it!

On another note. In this fan fiction, you need to know the hemospectrum, its not the same but its not swapped either. It goes as so in descending order.

Highbloods: Karkat, Aradia, Tavros

Midbloods: Sollux, Feferi, Gamzee, Eridan

Lowbloods: Vriska, Equius, Nepeta, Kanaya, Terezi.

Mondays, gods eternal punishment for all school attending children. It was a cliché, but I hated Mondays above any other day of the week. Tuesdays were cool, because I had band practice to go to, where I could play my heart out on my beloved piano until I got lost in the music and nothing bad ever happened. Wednesdays I got to cook at the house and if I say so myself, I am a pretty damn good cook. Its so fun making food, and then getting to eat it. Thursday my favorite TV show comes on so its good. And Friday is the last day of school!

This week though, I knew something big was going to happen, I didn't know what, but it would definitely be life changing.

I waited at the bus stop, shivering my ass off and praying the bus would hurry up and get here when a familiar voice sounded in my ears.

"What's up motherfucker? Honk!" Gamzee. I turned around praying that it wasn't him, though knowing inevitably that he wouldn't magically disappear just by wishing he would. I actually didn't mind Gamzee all that much, it was just with him and Karkat being around each other so often we never really hung out together.

"I see your still using your lewd and uncouth language Gamzee." I faked a condescending tone. I didn't give a flying fuck if he cussed, it'd be very hypocritical of me. But Gamzee knew this, or I assumed he knew this because he just kept smiling his goofy grin at me.

"You sound like motherfucking Equius. He always goes on about my blood color and shit and how I shouldn't curse because it demeans my blood. I have no idea why, I'm not a high blood anymore…maybe its because he's still a lower blood color than me?" he sounded confused at the end.

"I don't know, maybe. Who knows with him, he's fucking crazy anyway." I retorted. I didn't have a very good opinion of Equius. He was to traditional in my eyes, unwilling to change. If he was catholic Im sure he'd be one of those bible-toting, overly-preachy assholes that would never shut up about their god.

"Got that right my sarcastic motherfucker. Oh shit! I totally forgot the reason I came to talk to you!" Uh oh…this cant possibly be good.

"Why do you hate my motherfucking best friend?" He asked simply. Lowering his head to reach my level, which I'm pretty sure was over a foot.

Why did I hate Karkat? What kind of stupid question was that? "Because he's an asshole."

His eyes narrowed in a dangerous glare that made me flinch. His glare didn't hold near the anger Karkats always did. But it was a lot different. It was colder and much more vicious.

"That's motherfucking bullshit and you know it. Vriska's a complete bitch and you still liked her. So why not Karkat?" He crossed his arms over his chest in a somewhat childish pout. I would have found it amusing if he wasn't still glaring at me.

"That's different. I didn't know she was a bitch until I saw how she treated the rest of you. Unlike Karkat who has been nothing but an ass since before I even met him."

That seemed to appease him a little bit, his glare lessened and he let out a sigh. He looked tired. The bags under his eyes were almost as bad as Karkats, and for a moment, I thought that maybe there was a specific reason he was talking to me about this now.

"But that's only because he's hiding his true feeling-" "Hey fuckass what are you doing!" Ahhh. I was wondering when he'd show up…wait, hiding his true feelings? What did Gamzee mean by that? I didn't think that I'd get time to ask him though as Karkat immediately launched into a complete rant, tantrum actually, about how Gamzee could just walk up and talk to me like "that". He sounded his usual assholish self, I don't see what feelings he could possibly be hiding.

"Karkat." It was a simple statement, just to remind him I was actually here and not deaf. He slowly turned to look at me, his usual scowl in place.

"John." He mocked back. Asshole.

"Whatever, I'm sure I can convince my dad to drive me to school, I don't need to put up with you. Later!" I started walking back towards my house.

"OW! What the FUCK was that for?" I heard Karkat screech after I had taken a couple of steps. I heard Gamzee whispering harshly to Karkat but it was so low and I was too far away to hear him adequately.

"No! I don't care if he leaves!" It was like listening in on somebody talking on the phone, you only got to hear half of the conversation.

"No! Now shut up, the bus is here." The bus whipped by me, blowing its toxic, cancer causing fumes in my face and rustling a couple loose papers in my arms as it passed.

"Excuse me kid, you wouldn't happen to be John Egbert now would you?" I heard somebody yell at me from a car that was parked across the street.

The way the man dressed reminded me of dave, he had on a white shirt with a red baseball cap on it and a pair of pitch black jeans. He also had freakishly pale skin that was made more prominent with the pointy sunglasses that he wore.

"Yes, and who the hell are you?" Dad always told me not to talk to strangers, but who the fuck cares? Being kidnapped is for losers.

"My names Dirk. I'm what you would call a talent scout. I work at the University of Texas, I look for musical geniuses, such as yourself, and test them to see if they're good enough to attend. And I've heard a lot about you from my little brother."

Little brother? It had to be Dave! Uh oh. "Good things I hope?" Wait, why did I care? I wasn't dating him, I didn't owe him anything.

"They were, until he started bitching to me about the two of you breaking up, ah, young love. It never lasts…" He sighed wistfully, as if he had his own story to tell.

"Don't I know it…" I trailed off. "Hey um, no offense but, why are you even talking to me?" I wasn't dating Dave, so he shouldn't have any more of a reason to talk to me.

He raised a perfectly trimmed eyebrow. "I thought that would have been obvious kid, my bro's told me some things, and it sounded like you may just have what it takes to get into the university's orchestra. How about it, you wanna audition?"

Was he for real? "Why the hell would I want to do that, I mean I love music, but still. I don't know what I'd tell Jade, or Rose…" I trailed off, the two of them needed me as much as I needed them, but we were all seniors this year…so they'd be leaving for college next year anyway. Just because I was graduating next month didn't mean I could just blow them off. I couldn't do that to them, not after all of my shit they've had to put up with over the years.

"Well, if you did audition, and make it. You'd get a full ride scholarship, not to mention if you went to college in a place like Texas…" He leaned out of the window of his bright orange convertible, "You'd never have to see Karkat again…"

Well, fuck, when he put it like that…


	9. The Audition

Authors note: uh…*excuses excuses* and that's why I couldn't update. But I am now. So read on my beautiful followers!

John's POV

"Good morning John, how are things going with you?" A voice sounded behind me.

"Good morning Rose, things are splendid…absolutely splendid." There were no words that could describe my mood right now. I was ecstatic. I had been practicing on my piano all week for this audition and there was no way I could fail!

"Well, don't you sound excited, is something going on?" Perceptive as ever I see. Well, I had to tell somebody, why not her?

"Yes as a matter of fact. But you have to promise not to tell Karkat or any of the other trolls. I can't risk tipping them off and having them screwing everything up."

Rose narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "Tipping them off to what? You haven't…" She leaned in closer, "started doing drugs again have you?"

What? "No, no that was just a onetime thing anyway. No, I have an audition today for a college down in Texas, if I do good enough I'll get a full ride scholarship to it and I'll never have to see any of the trolls again!" Man it felt so good to say that. Especially to a fellow human.

Rose nodded her head. "I can see where that would be a positive thing for you, though I must admit most of the group will be sad to see you go, I know Jade will miss you terribly, she doesn't exactly get the best grades as scatterbrained as she is. David, I know you don't really care, will also miss you. I also know of a few trolls who will also miss you. Tavros seems to like you, for some reason I do not understand. It seems as well that Eridan has developed some bond with you that neither of us understand. I can talk to Kanaya about it to see if I can understand some more about their bizarre customs."

"Thanks Rose that would be very helpful." I still needed to find out how Eridan was doing, I had been avoiding it all week. He was supposed to be at school on Friday but that never happened.

"Very well then, there are some things I need to attend to. Good luck with your audition."

"Thanks Rose. Good luck with…your errands I guess."

Rose turned down the schools corridor and out of my sight. I sighed, this was it, my entire future would be decided for me in these next few minutes. It was time to sink or swim.

I entered the auditorium. It always seemed to be at least twenty degrees cooler than the rest of the school. I passed the rows of outdated chairs that creaked when you sat in them until I reached the middle where I saw dirk and somebody else sitting in the section.

"Good day mate!" He spoke in an overly cheery British accent that kind of annoyed me. "My names Jake, Jake English. I'll be judging your performance today, and I'm one of the best there is so you'd better give it your best shot!"

...Great, an egocentric British jerk off would be judging me. Lovely.

"Thank you Mr. English. I'll do my best to knock your socks off." I walked up the steps to the broken down stage. The floorboards were cracked and chipped at random intervals. The props from the Drama clubs latest production were scattered around making it hard to reach the old grand piano at the left side of the stage. It was so decrepit looking that nobody would guess the beauty of the notes that it makes. In fact I'm probably the only one that has ever played it. The drama club used some fancy synthesizer and principal Noir always had the band play at the pep rallies.

I walked up to the piano and sat down on the stool. I set the sheet music on the built in piano stand and sighed. This was it, it was all me now. I folded my hands in my lap and looked towards the audience. I spoke with an air of confidence that I didn't quite possess at the moment.

"I was wondering what I should perform for you today for a while. I figured, most people would choose to play classical music, or music from a long time ago." When they both started to nod their heads I felt a little spark in my chest. I could feel the hope building in my chest as I continued. "And I thought about doing that too. But to be honest, I don't really want to. Classical music like Mozart and Bach isn't what I want I like. It isn't me. So today, I will be performing a modern pop song titled 'Howl' by the band 'Florence and the machine. I hope you enjoy."

When the both started clapping I knew I had made the right decision. I sat down and sighed in an attempt to calm my nerves. It helped a modicum amount.

I played the first few chords and when they resonated through the auditorium I knew I could do this. I started playing it for all I was worth, all my sorrows, frustrations and anger melted away as I started the vocals to the song, I wasn't the best singer around but I definitely wasn't the worst either, plus if they saw I could play and sing at the same time it might give me an edge.

** "If you could only see, the beast you've made of me,  
>I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free.<strong>

** Screaming in the dark, I howl when were apart,  
>drag my teeth across your chest and taste your beating heart."<strong>

As I played and sang the rest of the song, I could feel my emotions in the air, projected from the stage at which I sat. The emotions felt like supercharged atoms buzzing through me, exciting me, and relaxing me at the same time. It gave me the burst of energy that I needed as I screamed the final lyrics to the song.

** "If you could only see, the beast you've made of me,  
>I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free!<strong>

** The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound,  
>I'll hunt for you with bloodied feet across the hallowed ground!"<strong>

For a few moments nothing was said, and then Dirk and Jake stood up and started clapping and cheering me. I bowed my head and sat there. Waiting with apprehension to see if I was good enough.

They sat there whispering to each other for a couple minutes. Then without a word, Dirk left. And Jake turned to me.

"I hope you're ready for Texas. Because that's where your heading, I expect great things from you Mr. Egbert. Don't let me down."

"I won't, sir." And without another word, he left.

I sat there for a few seconds longer, not believing I had actually gotten accepted, but my excited was brutally interrupted by a loud and angry voice.

"WHAT DID HE JUST SAY?"

Shit, it had to be Karkat didn't it?


	10. WHAT IS THIS?

Authors note: Im back! Yay! First I would like to thank all of you who reviewed, I know I don't thank you enough but you are the reason I keep writing, so go you! Second, I received a few questions (both pm'd and in reviews) and I shall clear them up. Yes, this is a Karkat/John fic not john/eridan … about the "project" I mentioned a couple chapters ago…im sorry to say, I thought it would be such a good idea I decided to make it into a spinoff story if you would. So it wont be appearing in this story. (so sorry!) I will announce its name at the last chapter. About Eridan…read and find out. He shall appear again. Also, John is in fact a Junior, He passed all of his classes and is going to graduate early. REALLY early. And lastly, no, there will be no Dirk/Jake in this. Their relationship crashed and burned in this one. I may, MAY, write a story about that. But not for a while…anyway…on with the story! (and sorry for the shortish chapter!)

Johns POV

Of course, he WOULD be waiting right there as soon as I get a chance to get away from him for good…maybe if I play dumb he'll go away for the rest of the school year and I can head out right after my graduation…I think Karkat still has a couple more semesters here, that's what you get for failing 'public speaking' and 'physical education'. I mean, I passed speaking with a B but I scraped by in P.E. Even so I have the ability to graduate early because of my high GPA and my SAT scores. I don't think anybody but Rose is going to graduate with me. But that's fine with me, I don't need anybody. I've been just fine on my own for this long. I can last forever, it doesn't bother me.

I wished with all my heart someday I could believe those words.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Karkat snapping his fingers in front of my face.

"Hello? Are you even listening to me?" He asked me in his usual tone. Yeah asshole? Two can play at this game.

"No actually, I found the fly buzzing around the door more interesting than anything you have to say so I focused on it, you should have seen it. It flew up the principals nose. I think I shall hold a funeral for it later." And with that I turned away and started to walk off.

"Hey fuckass I'm not done with you yet!" He grabbed me by the wrist, stopping me from moving further away from him.

"Really? Then what do you want?" Please let me go please let me go please let me go…

"Its just…I've been thinking about things…a lot of things, and…well…"

**FLASHBACK**

"I just don't get it Gamzee, why doesn't he like me?" I looked over from the fading brown couch to the worst moirail in the history of the universe, who as predicted, just stared at me blankly for a few minutes while sipping faygo.

"Man, Crazy motherfuckers all up and yelling at his maybe matesprite making him think he's not interested in him, maybe if you backed off and admitted your feelings to him he'd be a little more friendly and return your feelings." He leaned back in the recliner and took a swallow of the toxic liquid he's become addicted to.

"But what if that doesn't work? What if he thinks im joking, or worse, he laughs at me?" He wouldn't do that to me…would he?

"You just gotta take the chance my best motherfucker. That's what I did to Tavbro, and that worked out motherfuckingly beautiful. If I had never asked him, then we wouldn't be anywhere near where we are."

"Well that's all just fine and fucking dandy, but that wont help me very much will it? I cant just go up to John and ask if he wants to make out, that's liable to get me slapped, or punched in the bulge… probably the later."

"Well, if you don't like that approach, which is what I would have done. Ask him to dinner, like in one of your rom-coms. That always works doesn't it?"

I shook my head. "That's only in rom-coms Gamzee, its not real life. It just doesn't work that way. Even that's probably not going to end up with a favorable outcome…favorable outcome…maybe she'd no something about romance…she did find some way to get Kanaya to be her matesprite."

Gamzee looked at me with a shocked face. "Woah man, if your going to involve Vriska you better tread carefully, or you may just end up getting stabbed in the back." That reminded me, Gamzee had a slight fear of Vriska, not that I liked her much either, but Kanaya is a good friend. Maybe she'd be able to convince her to give me some advice.

**END FLASHBACK**

Johns POV

Where is he going with this? What sort of sick twisted game could he have possibly come up with to break me even further?

"Will you be my matesprit?"

Okay, so this is the demented…wait, WHAT?

"Uh…"

"Well? Is it a yes or a no? It's a simple fucking question that you can answer with one fucking word. Now which is it?"

Matesprit? What was that? Maybe I should have read the book on troll culture that rose had given me, instead of just throwing it in the trash bin. Maybe then I would know what these quadrants are. What is a matesprit anyway? What does it entail? Moirail is friendship so then matesprit is probably the opposite of it right? So, not a friend?

"Um, Karkat? Aren't we already matesprits?"

He just stared at me for a few moments, his face contorted into a plethora of emotions, disbelief, anger, happiness, hopeful, and some emotion I had only ever seen Dave look at me with.

Lust.

What was this, I had a feeling I just jumped into an Olympic pool and I had no idea how to swim.

I was given much time to think about it as he did the one thing I would never expect him to do in this universe or the next.

He pushed me flush against the wall and kissed me for all I was worth.


	11. Stupid Mind

Oh my gosh guys I'm really sorry for the slow update. It's my senior year of high school and all this college application and classes have been killing me, but I'm sick right now, so I'm spending my time writing. So without further Adieu, here's the next chapter.

John's POV

There were several questions running through my mind my mind right now. What the hell was going on? Why the hell was Karkat kissing me? And lastly, what the hell was a troll doing with a tongue ring? It was however, very difficult to answer these questions with an adolescent and hormonal alien attaching its lips to yours. It was difficult to do a lot of things actually, breathing being the most important of these.

I pushed him away and started gasping for breath. Karkat flashed me a smirk that I immediately wished I could wipe off his face, but was quite hard to do while hyperventilating. Karkat's smirk grew even wider at my breathlessness. "Was I really that good? I guess those books Vriska gave me weren't complete hoof beast shit after all."

"What's…a hoof beast?" Really John, out of all the questions that you could have vented out it had to be the most non-aggressive one. Even so Karkat's smile faded. "I forgot how backwards your entire human culture was about the animals that inhabited your planet. A hoof beast is what your people call a horse. I think that's what it is anyway, I didn't really give a shit in your biology class to listen to anything that insufferable teacher had to say."

Wasn't that lovely, another lesson in troll culture safely tucked under my belt, yay me! And I meant that in the most sarcastic way possible. But during his rant I had at least been able to remember most of my questions enough to plague his thoughts with them.

"What the hell were you thinking kissing me like that?"

Karkats eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "What do you mean by that, I would think that my action was pretty fucking self explanatory. Unless there is another shitty explanation you humans have come up with for why a person kisses another in the middle of a school hallway."

Holy shit we were still at school! Now everyone's going to think were dating! Fuck now all of the people that knew I hated Karkat, which was pretty much everyone, is going to thing that it was all a cover up. Wait, what if he thought it was a cover up?

"Karkat, maybe it's a cultural difference or whatever the hell Rose would call it, but what is a matesprit?"

Karkat rolled his eyes at that. "What the hell do you think a matesprit is? Obviously you have enough shitty movies portraying it with various actors, one I think you would understand is that one movie with Nicholas Cage trying to get back to the woman after that whole ordeal on a plane. That woman is his matesprit obviously."

Wow, that had to be the worst explanation for anything in the history of the world, maybe even his world! Obviously I knew he was talking about Con air, no matter how terrible the description. But it didn't answer any of the questions I was thinking. Unless, Oh my god was I his wife!? When was the ceremony? Why don't I remember it? Did Dave get me drunk or something? OH MY GOD WAS I THE ONE IN THE DRESS? Damn you Dave and your inexhaustible tolerance to alcohol! Or maybe I should be cursing my intolerance to it? Oh well, damn them both.

Karkat was staring at me openly now. "Oh um…I see." I really didn't.

"So…Is that a yes then? To the whole matesprit offer?" Was he still on that?

"Well, yeah…I guess. Its already happened so I guess there's no reversing it now. Not unless we go to the courthouse and pay a lot of money which I really don't want to do so I guess we'll stay like this for a while."

Karkat had obviously stopped listening after 'yeah'. "I don't really know what a 'courthouse' is but I could really care less at this moment. I gotta go catch up and jam with Gamzee. I'll pick you up at your house tonight at seven for our first date! See you then."

Wait…First date? Theres no way I'd marry someone without dating them. So that entire idea went out the window.

Hold the fucking phone! Did I really just agree to go on a date with Karkat? Of all people? Maybe being matesprits meant like, boyfriends!

"Fuck my life."


End file.
